Jos pyytäisin
by Pohjantahti
Summary: 'Jos minä puhallan kivun pois'


**A/N:** Ensimmäinen ficcini täällä~ Tämä on tosiaankin ensimmäinen kerta kun kirjoitan yhtään mitään, missä Espanja tai Romano olisi suuressa osassa, joten hahmot saattavat hieman luisua sinne OoC:n puolelle. Hieman tekstin selventämiseksi, aina lyriikoista vaihtuu kohtaus ja hypätään ajassa eteenpäin. Ficci käsittää suuren aikajakson, joten toivon, ettei se ole liian epäselvä...

Kappale on Enrique Iglesiaksen Hero. Tuo aina ihania muistoja mieleen :) Ja jotenkin nyt tuli siitä Antonio ja Lovino mieleen, joten pakkohan tämä oli sitten kirjoittaa

_Would you dance  
>If I asked you to dance?<br>Would you run  
>And never look back? <em>

''Lovi! Tanssitaan!''

Italialainen, tuskin viidentoista ikäinen, kohotti kätensä vanhempaan valtioon. Espanjan kasvoilla oli leveä hymy, joka tuntui kilpailevan jopa taivaalla paistavan, kesäisen kuuman auringon kanssa. Vaikka hän olikin ulkoisesti nuori, oli Lovino nähnyt enemmän vuosia kuin kukaan ihminen. Ja vuosien myötä hän oli nähnyt myös hymyjä, niin paljon erilaisia hymyjä. Surullisia, iloisia, rakastavia ja sanoin kuvaamattomia. Mutta silti, hän piti eniten Espanjan tavasta hymyillä. Se oli vilpitön ja iloinen. Ei hän sitä tietenkään myöntäisi.

Romano vain vastasi nyrpeänä espanjalaisen, eikä kasvoilla näkynyt häivääkään hymystä.

''Miksi muka?'' hän kysyi.

Tympääntyneen töykeä äänensävy ei saanut Espanjan hymyä katoamaan, ei edes värähtämään. Pidempi vain tarttui Romanoa käsistä ja nosti nurmikolla istuneen italialaisen seisomaan.

''Koska minä olen iloinen?'' Antonio ehdotti. ''Lovi kilttiiii...''

Vaikka Espanja olikin Lovinoa vanhempi, niin ulkoisesti kuin muutenkin, hän oli lapsellinen. Ainakin, jos italialaiselta kysyttiin. Tämä vain tuhahti. Ei, miksi hän muka alkaisi tans-

Lovino ei edes ehtinyt ajattelemaan asiaa loppuun, kun Antonio jo kiskaisi hänet kiinni itseensä. Lähes automaattisesti italialainen yritti rimpuilla aluksi irti. Espanjalaisen katse siirtyi kunnolla häneen ja toisen ilme sai hänet pysähtymään hetkeksi. Olisiko hän saanut ajatella, että tämä näytti hellyyttävältä? Ei, ei varmaan. Ei kait. Mutta niin hän silti ajatteli.

''Hyvä on'', Lovino tokaisi turhautuneena.

Ja jos erehtyi luulemaan, ettei Antonion hymy siitä enää levenisi, niin oli väärässä. Italialainen ihmetteli jopa hetken, että miten tämän kasvot pysyivät yhtenä kappaleena. Espanja nappasi Lovinoa vyötäröltä kiinni ja ihmeen keveästi hän nosti nuoremman ilmaan, saaden tämän murahtamaan.

Ei siitä tanssimisesta mitään tullut.

_Would you cry  
>If you saw me crying?<br>And would you save my soul, tonight? _

Lovino tosissaan rakasti Espanjan hymyä. Vaikka hän sitä aina kommentoikin typerän näköiseksi. Hänen oli pakko myöntää itsekin se, että hän oli tunari. Aina, kun hän yritti tehdä jotain Espanjan hyväksi, hän onnistui pilaamaan kaiken. Nytkin, kun Antonio oli ollut merillä jonkin aikaa, hän oli päättänyt, että siivoaisi talon. Hänellä oli aikaa, kyllä hän sen saisi tehtyä. Mutta ei. Aluksi kaikki oli mennyt hyvin. Olohuone oli siistiytynyt ongelmitta, samoin pari makuuhuonetta. Mutta kun hän oli eilen mennyt aloittamaan keittiön siivousta, se pahuksen patahylly oli päättänyt räsähtää alas. Ja tietenkin hänen päälleen.

Viimeinkin italialainen oli saanut hyllyn takaisin ylös ja padat sinne siististi paikoilleen. Hän laski vaalean pitkähihaisensa hihoja alemmas, peittäen näin lukuisat, ruskettuneita käsiä värittävät mustelmat.

Koputus ovelta sai hänet hätkähtämään pienesti. Jotain Antonion asioita, tietenkin. Italialainen vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen. Keittiö oli suhteellisen hyvässä kunnossa, ellei laskettu muutaman päivän likaisia tiskejä.

Hänen askeleensa suuntautuivat ovea kohti. Espanja aina sanoi, että hänen pitäisi olla varovainen. Ulkona saattoi olla kuka tahansa ja hän oli huolissaan Lovinosta. Mutta harvoin hän sitä ajatteli. Kyllä hän osaisi puolustaa itseään, hän ei ollut lapsi enää! Ei, vaikka hän saattoikin yhä nuorelta näyttää. Kuitenkin eteisen tapaisessa tilassa hän tarkisti vielä, että siellä oleva miekka olisi tallessa. Hän ei todellakaan haluaisi joutua jonkun ällöttävän Turkin kaappaamaksi, niinkuin silloin kerran kakarana. Ei todellakaan.

Mutta kun hän avasi oven, ei sen takana ollutkaan Turkkia, tai mitään muutakaan inhottavaa valtiota. Sen sijaan Espanja kapsahti hämmästyttävän nopeasti hänen kaulaansa, hihkaisten italialaisen nimen. Lovino ei ollut edes varma, oliko Antonio varmistanut kuka oven avasi.

Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut varmistautunut siihen. Ja sen seurauksena italialainen kaatui lattialle, Antonio mukanaan.

Pää kolahti inhottavasti lattiaan, kaikki ilma tuntui pakenevan keuhkoista, kun espanjalaisen paino iskeytyi hänen päälleen. Selkään sattui, päähän sattui ja käsien mustelmiin sattui. Ihan joka paikkaan sattui.

Älähdyksen jälkeen kapeilta huuhlilta purkautui jokseenkin kivuliasta, sanatonta valitusta. Pelkkä kipu aiheutti sen, että hänen silmäkulmansa kostuivat aavistuksen. Ei, nyt et ala itkemään! Hän käski itseään.

Espanjalainen siirtyi kiireesti Lovinon päältä hänen vierelleen istumaan ja nosti myös italialaisen ylös, kietoen kätensä tämän ympärille.

''Anteeksi Lovi! Ei kait sattunut? En minä tarkoittanut... Minä vain olin niin innoissani kun näin sinut pitkästä aikaa ja-''

''Turpa umpeen, idiootti'', Lovino mutisi ja työnsi Espanjan kauemmas, yrittäen samalla pidätellä silmiä kirveleviä kivun kyyneleitä.

Ei, yhtäkkiä hänellä ei enää ollutkaan ikävä Espanjaa. Sattui. Miksi toisen piti hyökätä hänen päälleen? Ja mennä vielä kaatamaan lattialle! Antonio oli idiootti! Mutta silti... tavallaan hän piti Antoniosta idioottina. Ei, ei pitänyt! Mitä sinä nyt sekoilet Lovino?

''Hei älä itke..'', espanjallainen mutisi yhtäaikaa anovalla ja jotenkin eksyneen oloisella äänellä.

Niin kuin tämä ei olisi tiennyt mitä tehdä.

''Mihin sattuu?''

Loino pyyhkäisi nopeasti silmäkulmiaan.

''En minä itke!'' hän kivahti. ''Ja kiitos sinun, ihan joka paikaan! Idiootti!''

Espanja ei sanonut mitään, painoi vain huulensa hetkeksi nuoremman otsalle.

''Jos minä puhallan kivun pois?''

_Would you tremble  
>If I touched your lips?<br>Would you laugh?  
>Oh please tell me this. <em>

''Minulla on nälkä'', Lovino murahti.

Hän oli jälleen ikääntynyt. Ei paljoa, mutta ikääntynyt kuitenkin. Ei hän aivan aikuiselta nuorekkaine piirteineen näyttänyt, mutta melkein.

Espanja oli kotona yhä harvemmin. Toisinaan tämä palasi hymyillen, toisinaan. Taas haavojen peittäminä ja pakotetun hymyn kera. Jos edes sen. Mutta pari kertaa... Antonio oli ollut oikeasti pelottava. Hymyillyt vinosti, ollut niin epäAntonio, kuin vain mahdollista. Mutta silloinkin tämä oli palautunut nopeasti entisellään. Kuitenkin, toinen oli alkanut käyttäytyä oudosti.

Espanja kohotti aavistuksen kulmiaan ja hymähti.

''Vastahan sinä söit'', tämä naurahti.

He istuivat vastakkaisilla sohvilla. Tai oikeastaan Lovino ennemminkin makoili omallaan. Antonio puolestaan oli lukenut jotain, ei italialainen tarkkaan tiennyt mitä. Ilmeisesti jotain romaania tai sen suuntaista. Tämä laski kirjansa sohvalle, kääntäessään huomionsa täysin Lovinoon.

''Mutta kun...'', Lovino aloitti ja hiljeni hetkeksi.

Niin, vastahan he olivat syöneet. Eikä hänellä edes ollut tosissaan nälkä. Ehkä hän oli vain halunnut saada Antonion huomion kirjasta itseensä.

''Haluan jälkiruokaa. Niin, jälkiruokaa! Tee minulle jotain hyvää'', italialainen vaati.

Espanja naurahti aurinkoisesti ja hymy leveni aavistuksen. Hän nousi ylös ja asteli pörröttämään Lovinon hiuksia, saaden toiselta osakseen mulkaisun.

''Ja mitähän minun pikku tomaatilleni saisi olla?'' hän kysyi.

''Minä en ole mikään tomaatti!'' italialainen kivahti. ''Ja en tiedä. Mitä sinä haluat?''

Espanja oli hetken hiljaa, näyttäen varsin mietteliäältä. Sitten tämän hymy muuttui aavistuksen vinommaksi. Leikkimieliseksi, ei _julmaksi_, niin kuin joskus.

''Tomaatteja. Tai tomaatin. Yhden pienen tomaatin'', tämä naurahti.

Romano tuijotti tätä hetken aikaa hämmentyneen näköisenä.

''Mikä vastaus tuokin oli? Sinähän syöt tomaatteja koko ajan!'' tämä huudahti ja risti kätensä.

Ei sitten, ei toiselta saanut kunnon vastausta. Tyhmä Antonio.

''Käsitit väärin, tomaattini'', Antonio naurahti.

''Miten nii-''

Hei hetkinen... Eihän toinen tarkoittanut sitä mitä hän luuli?

Italialainen ei ehtinyt kysymään asiaa, ennen kuin Espanja oli jo painanut huulensa hänen huulilleen. Lovino hätkähti ja nytkähti aavistuksen silkasta yllätyksestä. Mitä pahusta? Ei hän- Tai no, itse asiassa Antonio maistui... mukavalta. Romano ei pahemmin asiaa enää miettinyt. Hän ei vain voinut vastustaa haluaan vastata suudelmaan ja kietoa kätensä Antonion niskan ympäri.

Espanja kuitenkin irtaantui. Liian nopeasti, jos Lovinolta kysytään.

''Kelpasiko?'' hän kysyi hyvän tuulisesti naurahtaen.

Lovino oli hetken hiljaa, ennen kuin nyökkäsi pienesti, kasvot aavistuksen punertavan sävyisinä.

''Saako Antonio nyt kauniin hymyn?'' Espanja kysyi.

Mikä kysymys tuokin oli? Kuitenkin, italialainen salli toiselle pienen, vilpittömän suupielien kohotuksen.

''Saanko minä sitten toisen annoksen, idiootti?''

_Now would you die  
>For the one you loved?<br>Hold me in your arms, tonight. _

Italialainen oikeasti pelkästi Antoniota. Toisinaan. Pieni varautuneisuus oli selkeästi aistittavissa hänen kehossaan. Espanja ei ollut nähnyt sitä, mutta kyllä Lovino oli nähnyt, kuinka tämä puhui muiden kanssa. Milloin kenenkin. Englannin, Hollannin... Ei, ei Antonio puhunut. Tämä huusi. Uhkaili.

Nyt Antonio oli ilmeetön. Se sai Lovinon sydämen hakkaamaan pari ylimääräistä lyöntiä silkasta omatunnon tuskasta. Se sattui enemmän, kuin oikea kipu. Pisteli, poltti, kidutti. Ei hän halunnut nähdä Espanjaa tällaisena. Lovino halusi halata toista, pyytää hymyä, niin kuin Antonio oli muutama vuosi sitten tehnyt. Sen muisteleminen sai kivun vain lisääntymään.

''Kyllä minä tiesin...'', Antonio mutisi hiljaa ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä.

Lovino ehti jo hetken epäillä, että toinen itki. Mutta eihän se ollut mahdollista...? Ei Antonio koskaan itkenyt. Ainakaan hänen nähtensä.

''Minä tiesin, että sinä joskus jättäisit minut...''

Toisen ääni oli sydäntä särkevä. Ainakin Lovinon sydämestä se repäisi irti osan. Osa Espanjalla oli ollut jo vuosia. Ehkä hänellä ei jossain vaiheessa olisi enää sydäntä lainkaan, kun se niin kovasti repeili?

Se ei ollut Lovinon tapaista, mutta silti hän asteli Antonion eteen ja halasi tätä.

''Idiootti'', hän murahti. ''En minä sinua jätä. Minä en vain asu täällä enää. Me voimme nähdä niin usein kuin haluat!''

Espanja naurahti hiljaa, lohduttomasti ja kietoi kätensä Lovinon ympärille mitään sanomatta.

''..Niinhän?'' Lovino kysyi, kohottaen katseensa pidemmän silmiin.

Espanja pudisti hiljaa päätään.

''Ei se ole niin helppoa... Minä en ole nytkään täällä enää niin paljoa'', hän totesi. ''Mutta kyllä minä ymmärrän. Anteeksi.''

_I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<em>

Italialainen painautui entistä tiukemmin Antoniota vasten. Vasta viikko sitten hänelle oli kerrottu, että hän lähtisi. Että hän joutuisi jättämään Espanjan. Siltikään hän ei itsenäistyisi, vaikka saisihan hän viettää enemmän aikaa Felicianon kanssa. Milloin hän edes oli viimeksi nähnyt veljensä? Lovino ei muistanut.

Huomenna se päivä viimein koittaisi.

Hän tunsi, kuinka Antonio painoi huulensa hänen hiustensa sekaan. Ei hän olisi halunnut lähteä. Vaikkei hän sitä suoraan sanonutkaan, hän ei uskonut, että kykenisi elämään erossa espanjalisesta. Ja silti jokin, pieni ääni hänen päässään sanoi, että tätä hän oli koko ajan halunnut. Se oli... ristiriitaista. Niin ristiriitaista.

''Te amo...'', Antonio kuiskasi, painaen huulensa pieneksi hetkeksi Lovinon huulille. ''Te amo, Lovino''

''Ti amo, Antonio.''

_I would stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<em>

Lovino tunki kätensä taskuihinsa. Siitä oli nyt muutama vuosi. Italian yhdistymisestä. Sinä aikana hän oli ehtinyt toivoa moneen kertaan, että pääsisi takaisin Antonion luo. Mutta hän ei ollut edes nähnyt toista sen päivän jälkeen. Ehkä hän joskus unohtaisi kokonaan sen päivämäärän, mutta nyt se samainen luku oli aina yhtä piinaava. Hänen olisi pitänyt viettää se Felicianon kanssa, mutta ei Lovino voinut. Ei vain voinut. Pahus. Miksi se oli niin vaikeaa?

Feliciano. Hänen veljensä.

Oli käynyt varsin selkeästi, kumpi Italian puolikkaista oli se tärkeämpi. Virallisesti häntä sanottiin Etelä-Italiaksi. Vaan sanoiko kukaan koskaan Feliä _Pohjois-_Italiaksi? Ei. Ei koskaan. Toinen oli Italia. Niin kuin Lovinoa ei olisi edes olemassa. Felihän oli niin ihana, ettei muulla ollut väliä. Ehkä kaikki vain halusivat unohtaa Lovinon?

Italialainen huokaisi. Raskaasti ja syvään. Ei hän halunnut Antonion luo palata. Tai ei. Kyllä hän halusi, muttei asumaan. Vaikka hän olikin vain puolikas Italian valtiosta, hän tunsi itsensä paljon vapaammaksi kuin Antonion kanssa ikinä. Mutta silti oli ikävä. Suunnaton ikävä.

Kapea hymy kohosi hänen huulilleen, kun Lovino kohotti katseensa taivaalle. Voi, miten aurinko saikaan hänet aina muistamaan erään espanjalaisen ja tämän lämpimän hymyn. Ainoana erona oli se, että Antoniota tosiaan sai tuijottaa, tosin kuin aurinkoa. Joku sanoi, että valtioiden on usein vaikea olla näkemättä toisiaan. Ehkä se sitten piti paikkansa. Toivottavasti.

_ I can be your hero_

_-  
><em>** A/N:** Äh, vammanen OpenOffice päätti poistaa lopun. Sen piti itse asiassa olla hieman erilainen, mutta en jaksa. Se oli muutenkin ällöromanttinen. Että tähän tyydytään.

Kiitos kun jaksoit lukea. Olettaen tietenkin että luit, etkä vain selannut tänne alas x)


End file.
